Boredom
by 3VAD127
Summary: In honor of Tokka Week... a sexy Sukka! Two pairs of bored and extremely hormonal couples together in a room only mean one thing - an extremely interesting conversation. Rated for sex jokes. Strong Maiko, stronger George, and implied Kataang.


**Disclaimer:** (is writing fanfiction) Eh. Do you need an explanation? Don't own.

**Author's Notes:** Aaahh! I have too many of these. (is shot) It's just… I can't stop this stuff… Sorry! (is shot again) I feel like such a terrible person. D:

More smutty goodness, people. And don't think I've forgotten about my other fics; I just really needed to let go of this inspiration before it ate my brains out. Oh! Thanks to Kimba616 and A. LaRosa, the two Absolute Overlords of Sukka. Because y'all are amazing like that. Yeah. Oh, and that _Setting Things Straight_ fic was a Sukka; I hope you all caught that… Props also goes to Kiminator Mark XII, who has helped me enjoy Maiko a _little_ bit more than the disinterest I held for it before. So, on with the Sukka! :D

**

* * *

**

Boredom

_

* * *

_

Because love is just a word.

--

_Thump._

_Thump. Thump._

_Ka-thump._ Sokka lifted his foot and let it down, effectively slamming it against the wooden border of the fancy sofa he was lying on. Feet propped up and arms stretched out over the plush cushions, his head hung down over the side of the sofa. His wolftail went all over the place. The young tribesman's expression was one of complete distaste and utter… unending… boredom.

He pulled his head up to look at his feet propped against the wall. Fancy green and gold sequined slipper things took the place of his normal, rugged leather boots. The teen scowled, flinging the shoes off with a flick of his ankle and propping his stockinged feet over one another. As he stared emptily into space, he could've sworn he felt a dribble of drool drip down his chin.

Sokka knew then that he was dying. Of boredom. Obviously. Because really, at this point in time after the war, what _else_ was there to die of, a measly cold? Pentapox? Perhaps an overdose on cactus juice would do the trick.

"I shall never recover," he muttered to the empty air. It was more of something to break the silence than an actual… communication to whoever might be listening.

Mai and Zuko looked up momentarily from where they were propped against a pile of lush pillows, but swiftly went back to their makeout. Erm, excuse me… maikout. It seemed they would be ignoring him for a while. Sokka made a face. "Just because Zuko's the new Firelord doesn't mean he can makeout whenever the heck he wants to," he griped to himself. "You'd think a newly-discovered ruler of _an entire nation_ would have a lot more to do than just sit around with his girlfriend."

Suki walked into the room, wearing elegant green robes and carrying an empty tray of tea. She gave an amused smile. "You're just jealous because _you_ don't get to be making out with your girlfriend right now."

Sokka made no move to hide this fact. "You know, you're right, Suki!" he exclaimed. "I don't believe that's very fair at all."

The blue-eyed girl set the tray down and took the seat beside him, moving his hand out of the way. "That's really too bad for you; you're going to have to get used to it."

Sokka's polar orbs shot open, and he stared at her. "_What_ does that mean?!" he asked frantically.

She leaned back, giggling. "Relax, Sokka. Just for now." He grumbled but pursed his lips and resumed his previous activity. The Kyoshi girl asked him, "What were you doing just now, saying you will never recover?"

The southern warrior sighed. "I am so terribly bored right now. I've already drawn up plans for twelve new innovative machines in the dirt in the backyard; I've set up a new filtration system for Iroh's tea water; and I've already bathed Appa. Twice. I am absolutely tapped out, and it's only Day Three!" He panicked. "What am I supposed to do with the rest of my life?!"

Suki just rolled her eyes, but her boyfriend continued the monologue. "But that doesn't change the fact I'm bored. My brain is so useless right now I think it's literally rotting out of my skull. _Literally_." Sokka stuck out his tongue. "And then… and then it'll sit in there and fester, and turn to mush, and before you know it, my _brains_ will be dripping out of my _ears_." He moved his fingers around his temples to illustrate.

"Eew, Sokka!" Suki grimaced and swatted his arm. He chuckled.

On the other side of the room, Mai pulled back from Zuko and sighed, resting a hand on his chest. "I'm bored," she muttered.

Zuko just smirked. "I think I know of something that might be a little more… entertaining." And Mai's quicksilver eyes lit up, and with a nod, she signaled she approved. Arms wrapped around each other as the two exited the room, Sokka could've sworn he actually saw a _smile_ on both of their faces.

Sokka just pouted. "Well, it looks like _somebody's_ getting laid tonight," he muttered bitterly.

"What was that?"

He waved her away. "Nothing." But he could tell by the cheeky grin on her face that Suki had, indeed, heard quite clearly. Quickly, Sokka said, "You know, all of this stuff has got me thinking about something."

"I can't _imagine_ what that could possibly be." Did she have to be so sardonic?

"Sex," Sokka said. "Now, Suki, I have a question. Or rather, a statement to make. I have heard of all kinds of… intercourse—mad sex, love sex, madly-in-love sex, makeup sex, angry sex, sex just for the heck of it… but I have never heard of 'bored' sex."

The red-haired girl shrugged. "So?"

"Soo…" the blue-eyed teen gestured to where his two friends had escaped through the doorway. "I think that's what Mai and Zuko do."

Suki smiled cheekily. "Well, if there _is_ such a thing as bored sex, I'm sure Mai has it mastered as an art form." Sokka couldn't help but laugh ridiculously and hysterically at that one.

"Oh my God, Suki, that was amazing!" He wiped the tiny tears from his eyes, but a few managed to escape up onto his forehead. Ah, the wonders of gravity.

She laughed along. "Thank you!" Smiling and flipping a hair out of her face, she got down on her knees and kissed her upside-down boyfriend deeply, passionately—Spider-Man style. He moaned.

"Mmm… what was that for?"

The girl shrugged. "Eh… I dunno." She climbed back on the couch and rested her lovely head on his chest. He leaned up and kissed her, weaving tan fingers through her auburn hair. When they broke apart, she rested her forehead against his and gasped, "Hey Sokka?"

"Yeah?" he replied. The Water Tribe teen could barely hear past the pounding in his ears. Her hair was gorgeous and flowy, and her body was soft and lithe—so intoxicating. And her eyes…! They were deep and so very blue, extremely genuine and filled with love and another emotion he had come to enjoy—pure, unadulterated want. It was all Sokka could do to keep himself from running his hands all over her.

"Mmm… I'm bored," she breathed, before once again capturing his lips with hers.

…You know, on second thought, this day wasn't turning out to be so boring after all.

* * *


End file.
